A change in heart REVISED
by serena221
Summary: during break up season. different take on episode where Darien has to save Serena with a kiss, one that tore him apart. he wants to stay with her but can't. now he's having new horrifying dreams of her death. will he change his mind in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

AN:i decided to go back and re-do some of my stories. here's the first. if i'm one of your favorite authors, look forward to seeng some of your fav's renewed. TTFN

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sailor moon or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: a new dream**

Serena looked out her bedroom window at the stars. She sighed, 'will Darien ever love me again,' she thought. Darien had dumped her a while ago without any explanation. She'd almost given up when a ray of hope had been given to her. Darien, as tuxedo mask, had saved her life once again. Not from an attack from a monster but from death itself.

Serena had been caught under the spell of a monster. It had put her to sleep while her energy was being drained away. Darien had saved her simply by giving her a kiss. As she woke up, Serena could feel all the love that he had poured into the kiss as well as the energy he gave her. When she had woken up, she had found nothing had changed between them. Sinking back into depression, she went back to her house.

She sighed again, 'are we really over?' Serena got up from the windowsill and got into her bed for a sleepless night.

Across the street, Tuxedo Mask watched Serena at her window. He too sighed; he wanted to be with her so much but knew he couldn't. Each time he would get close to her, he'd have a dream about her death. If he stayed with her, it would be her fate. It hurt him to see her sad. He wanted to go to her and just hug her, wanted to kiss away her pain. Instead, he turned away from her and jumped in the direction of his apartment.

He lived on the 17th floor of the apartment building. Being a 20 story high rise, he was lucky to have found the place since rent was expensive. But, he had a good view of the city from his balcony and could easily jump to and from it when he needed to. Landing on his balcony, he let his transformation fall away.

He fell back onto his bed and looked at his ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena. He'd forgotten how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted. She was both heaven and hell to him.

It took a while, but Darien finally fell asleep, hoping against hope that his nightmare didn't return. But that night he dreamt of something else. Serena stood at the edge of a roof, looking down at the road far below. A tear fell down her already tear stained cheek. With one last look over her shoulder, she took a step forward and let gravity take her down to meet the hard ground below. Darien jerked awake instantly, the image of her nearing the pavement fresh in his mind. He was panting and gripping the sheets of his bed tightly in his hands as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't real.

Darien didn't see Serena for the next few days and each night he'd have the same nightmare. It became more and more vivid with each night he saw it. But still, he couldn't figure out where it was. Next to him, the clock read 9:30, it was time to get up. He groaned as he rolled out from under the sheets turning on his radio he got dressed and went to make himself breakfast.

'A young girl was found dead today. She had committed suicide by jumping off a building. She died instantly when she hit the pavement. Police have not yet figured out who she was. She had no ID on her; but she did wear a JR. high school uniform. Police estimate her to be about 14 years old. The police have started DNA testing to determine who the girl was…'

He stopped in his tracks, a news report came onto the radio that caught his attention and scared him. Without even stopping to turn off his radio, he ran out the door chanting, 'Serena, please be alight.'

* * *

AN: so, i've been working to revise all my stories. this is the first revision that i've finished. now, i've not done a lot to this story. didn't need much, just a bit of smoothing the edges. i'll post all the chapters, no need to review. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, but not needed. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so, how was it? not to special, i know. oh well, here's some more.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sailor moon, or it's characters

**

* * *

Chapter 2: search for answers**

Darien ran all the way to where the news reporters and police were still busy at the crime scene. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he smiled on the inside when he saw black hair peeking fron under a white blanket sprawled on the pavement. He sighed in relief, happy it wasn't her, though still sad to see something this bad happen to someone so young.

Walking back threw the crowd, Darien started on his way to the arcade. He walked threw the sliding doors expecting to hear Andrew greet him. Instead he saw and angry look on his best friends face.

"Is something wrong Andrew," Darien asked, panic rising up in him again.

"Darn right something is wrong. You did something to Serena again, and now she's acting like a zombie. She only gets this depressed when it comes to you, so what did you do," Andrew asked very angry.

"I didn't do anything to Serena. You know that I broke up with her. Now what do you mean acting like a zombie," Darien said, his panic fading to concern.

"She walks around aimlessly staring off into space. She hasn't eaten in three days, not even when I offered her a free double chocolate fudge sundae. Whenever I call her house. Mrs. Tsukino says she's up in her room just lying on her bed looking at your picture. The only time she does go out is when her mother forces her to," Andrew explained.

"She's doing what, why isn't any one taking care of her," Darien said worried.

"they've tried, but nothing is working. I knew it you do still care for her. Why don't you stop this charade and go to her? Obviously you both need each other," Andrew said, his anger melting to confusion.

"I can't. I told you it's complicated. If I stay with her she'll get hurt," Darien said threw clenched teeth.

"What's so complicated about it, you love each other. And why do you think she'll get hurt, no one knows what the future holds. She's already hurting now," Andrew tried to convince him.

"You don't understand Andrew," Darien said. He stormed out of the arcade before Andrew had a chance to say any more. He wandered the streets until it was almost dark. Several times he'd passed the arcade wanting to go in and apologize to Andrew for getting mad at him but he knew if he went in it would result in another argument. He decided it was time to head back to his place after his forth pass by the arcade.

Along his way, Darien noticed a pair of familiar golden buns and decided to see if what Andrew had said was true. He found her sitting on a stone bench looking blankly over the park. She was a mess; her hair was all tangled, she had bags under her eyes, and her cloths were all messy. Darien felt even worse after seeing andrews story to be true.

"Serena, are you aright?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he realized it

She looked to where the voice and come from and realized it was Darien. An emotion flared up in her eyes, one he'd never seen directed at him before; anger. "And why do you care? You dumped me, remember? Or have you come to torture me more?" her blood shot eyes stared into his, waiting for an answer.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I was just asking because your friends are really concerned about you Serena." Darien tried not to let his concern show in his voice. He wanted to get on his knees right then and there and pray for forgiveness from her but he held tight.

"Just leave me alone Darien. I'm done trying to understand you and chase after you. I don't care any more, all right. Are you happy now that you'll be left alone once more," she said.

Her words hurt, it was like the pieces of his already shattered heart had disintegrated to nothing. 'She doesn't love me any more' he thought. He stood there in the park with his mouth a gap as he watched her walk away from him. Before she left, he found his voice again, "Just promise me one thing Serena, don't do any thing to hurt yourself."

"I won't promise you anything Darien," she said never turning back to him.

'Please don't let my nightmare come true,' Darien thought watching her disappear into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:i did a few more revisions in that last chapter. what do you think?

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sailor moon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: falling in love all over again**

Darien reached his place quite late in the evening. He had gone out all around the city disguised as tuxedo mask keeping an eye out for Serena. He wanted to make sure that his nightmare didn't become reality. So, once again, he fell onto his bed and into a deep sleep.

Serena stood on the roof of his apartment building in her pajamas; they were red just like her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked over her shoulder. She moved slowly, raising one foot and putting it over the edge of the building. She let gravity take her as she fell forward, closing her eyes ans Dariens' shot open. He sat on his bed panting and clutching the sheets of his bed in both hands.

"That was so real, I hope it doesn't come true," Darien said slowly. He sat up and thought about the nightmare, thinking about where she had been. He finally recognized that she had been up on his apartment rooftop. This would make it easier to make sure Serena didn't jump. Darien walked out to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. It was still dark out, but he couldn't sleep again. He stood in front of his balcony doors watching the night sky. He suddenly heard a knocking at his door. He went over quickly and answered the door.

Serena stood in the hallway, she was bear foot and dressed in red pajamas. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was all messed up. It was apparent that she had been crying for some time and hadn't had much sleep. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

For a brief moment, Darien was puzzled why her pajamas looked so familiar. But then, he began to wonder why she was at his apartment so late. He smiled inwardly seeing that she was safe. "Why are you here Serena, especially this late? You should be home sleeping," he said, trying to sound bored and annoyed.

She was staring down at her feet afraid to ask what was on her mind. "Tell me the truth Darien, do you love me," she asked.

Darien sighed, 'am I going to have to deal with this pain forever,' he thought. "I've told you again and again Serena, I don't love you anymore," Darien said painfully. His hands were balled into fists at his side trying to keep in all his caged feelings for her.

"That's all I needed, Darien. I won't bother you any more," Serena said and walked away.

He closed his door and walked out to his balcony. Looking down at the front entrance, he waited to see her leave. When she didn't leave, he became worried. It dawned on him suddenly; she was wearing red pajamas, the same pajamas as in his dream.

Darien dashed off his balcony and out of his apartment, praying he wasn't to late. He ran to the roof hoping that she was not there, just walking slowly down the stairs. Unfortunately, he opened the roof door just in time to see her fall forward off the roof. He raced over to the edge of the building and dove forward over the edge as well.

She was only a few feet in front of him, but they were falling at the same speed. If he didn't find a way to speed up, both of them would die on the pavement that was quickly approaching them. With a burst of energy, Darien changed into Prince Endymion. It gave him the boost he needed to catch up to her. He grabbed her wrist at the tenth floor. Serena opened her eyes look at him in mid-air, stunned. He pulled her into his arms as she transformed into Princess Serenity, unintentionally. They continued to fall together holding onto one another.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: last chapter. Any reviews are much appretiated.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sailor moon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: together again**

Endymions' and Serenitys' body glowed a mixture of silver and blue as they slowed, their bodies righting themselves, landing on the ground gracefully. For a few moments, they stood in silence, their auras slowly disappearing.

Serenity put her hands on Endymions chest armor and tried to push him away. "Let go Endymion," her voice pained.

"Never! Never again will I let you go. Never again will I leave you alone. I love you and I cannot stand the thought of you dead. I've died twice protecting you, and I'll do it again if it means you'll live," he said pulling her closer.

She stopped struggling and looked up at him, her golden crescent moon mark shimmering in the moonlight. "But, you just said you didn't love me," she said.

"Lie's Serenity, they were lies," Endymion said.

"But why," she asked, "why would you hurt me so?"

"Because, my beautiful princess, it was to protect you," he said. "It is a long story and you need your sleep, I shall tell it to you another time." He picked her up in his arms and jumped effortlessly to his balcony 17 stories up.

"What are you doing," she asked as he carried her to his large bed and set her down.

He smiled at her innocence. "Nothing princess, you need sleep and this is the closest spot," he told her, setting her down. "Sleep well, we shall talk in the morning." he straightened, starting to leave.

But she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "please don't leave me tonight. Stay here beside me. I don't want to wake and find this didn't happen."

he smiled again, then nodded. Slowly, he removed his armor, sword, and cape, then lay next to her, pulling her close.

Serenity smiled as they lay next to each other. They transformed back as sleep was starting to take it's first hold on them.

"Darien," Serena asked.

"Hmm," he asked half asleep.

"Your not going to leave me again, are you," she asked.

"No, I'll stay with you no matter what," he said pulling her closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her forehead.

They both fell asleep holding onto one another. That night, Dariens previous nightmare returned once again. Serena stood as princess serenity inside a large crystal castle; it was breaking all around her. She looked back at him, tears streaming down her face as she was suddenly encased within a crystal witch also broke apart.

Both Darien and Serena woke up instantly, "Darien, what was that?"

"You saw it too," he asked. she nodded and he sighed. "I've had that dream almost every night. It's why I broke up with you. The first few times I had it, a voice would tell me that that would be your fate if I stayed with you. I couldn't let that happen to you, I couldn't let you die because of me."

"I'm nothing without you Darien, I can't stand to be away from you knowing that something is wrong and that there is no way I can help," Serena put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"I feel the same way Serena," Darien said. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He kissed her on the lips letting her know full well how he felt about her. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart and looked into each other's passion filled eyes.

"Darien," she said in a soft sigh. She smiled at him happy to be with him.

He smiled back at her just as happy. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leaned into his touch. "Go back to sleep Serena," she nodded and closed her eyes, both falling into a peaceful sleep this time.

Darien woke up the next morning to his phone. He got up quickly and answered it not wanting to wake Serena up, "hello?" he whispered.

"Darien, its Mina. Have you seen Serena, she didn't go home last night and she was looking very down in the dumps. We're worried she did something very dumb," Mina said sounding very worried herself.

"It's all right Mina. She's here with me, safe and sound. Right now she's catching up on some much needed sleep." Darien looked at Serena as he spoke and smiled.

"Really? Well OK, the girls and I will be over right away to pick her up," Mina said.

"No it's fine. I'll take her home later, after she wakes up," he said.

"You don't mind her around you," Mina asked.

"No, we're back together. We solved all our problems last night," he said with a smile.

"thank god, Well see you later then, bye," she said.

"Bye," he said and hung up. He walked back to his bed and lay down next to serena.

She opened her eyes, "who was that Darien?"

"Just the girls, they were worried about you," he said and kissed her forehead. "I was worried too, promise me you'll never think of doing anything like that again, no matter what."

"I'm sorry Darien. Yes, I promise not to try that again," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.


End file.
